el principe y el pitufimendigo
by pitufotontin
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo, otro cuento con personajes de los pitufos , genio como el principe,fortachon como el mendigo
1. Chapter 1

papa pitufo: ¿quien sigue?

sassette: ¿nos cuentas el del pitufillo valiente ?

nat: no , es mi turno de escoger

travieso: claro que no

todos empezaron a discutir

guillermo: ¡yo tengo uno!

le paso un libro pequeño( pero pequeño para el) a papa pitufo , quien casi se cae con el librote

papa pitufo: ¿no tienes otra cosa?

guillermo: porfavor papa pitufo, me gusta porque a mi una vez me paso una historia como esa , pero lo mejore para que se viera en version pitufo

papa pitufo: solo marcaste la palabra "pitufi" antes de mendigo, pero esta bien, erase una vez..¡callense! , como son pitufables, ejem, erase una vez en un reino muy lejano...

guillermo: de echo creo que es aqui cerquita

papa pitufo: ¿quieres contarlo tu?

guillermo: no gracias

papa pitufo: habia un principe , que vivia con su padre el rey, el principe se sentia muy aburrido en su castillo

(universo del cuento)

principe: padre,estoy muy aburrido, ¿no puedo ir afuera?

rey: pitufirayos , ¿no tienes suficiente diversion aqui?

principe: sinceramente no, desde que ayude a recostruir la cocina, no hay nada que hacer, no me gusta no hacer nada

rey: bueno , si no te gusta , ejem ¡CONSEJERO REAL!

consejero: ¡ya voy mi querido y estimado rey!,la puntualidad es importante , es vital para el exito...

rey: (en bajo) mira esto

se puso detras de el para imitar sus movimientos mientras hablaba , el principe se aguanto las carcajadas

consejero: como el narrador siempre dice...

ya que su discurso va a durar media hora mas, pasemos al pueblo , era un reino comun y corriente, pero tenian ciertos problemas economicos y varios de ellos se morian de hambre

editor: ¡extra! ¡extra!su majestad la reina Nanny y su alteza real,princesa pitufina viene pronto a visitar el palacio! ¡extra!

sastre: oyeron , la princesa viene para aca

granjero: mare, eso significa que se casara con el principe

sastre: al fin

un muchacho,que estaba llevando rocas se detubo

fortachon: pude evitar oir su conversacion , pero ¿que el principe se va a casar?

sastre: si, que alivio

fortachon: ¿porque alivio?

granjero: hay como eres niño, porque entonces los reinos se uniran y dejaremos de ser pobres y desdichados, seremos felices como yucatecos

fortachon: entonces es una buena noticia , a menos que la princesa sea fea

curioso: lo que yo escuche es que tiene cara de sapo en madrugada

todos: uhg,que asco

fortachon: ha de tener mucha lana

levanto la vista y vio a una muchacha ,rubia ,con capa caminando sin comprar nada , de repente un pitufo ladron se aparecio detras de ella y le arrebato una bolsita que tenia

chica: ¡oye! ¡devuelveme eso!

ladron: ¡atrapame si puedes!

fortachon lo agarro y lo derribo

ladron: ¿que te pasa?

fortachon: ¡a una mujer no se le roba!

ella corrio hacia donde estaban y agarro su bolsa

fortachon: ¡largate!

el ladron salio corriendo

chica: muchas gracias señor

fortachon: es un placer , solo tenga cuidado

chica: lo tendre en cuenta, ¿como podre pagarle?

fortachon: deje, no importa

ella se fijo por un momento en sus shorts desgastados y sus pies descalzos , su sombrero tambien estaba remendado por todas partes

chica: yo insisto

sacó una moneda de su bolsita , era una moneda de oro

fortachon: ¿es de...no la robo , o si?

chica: claro que no, solo aceptela

fortachon: si la hace feliz

"¿donde estara"

"te dije que la vigilaras"

"tenia que comer algo"

chica: emm,ha sido un placer,pero ya me tengo que ir

se fue corriendo antes de que le pudiera preguntar otra cosa

* * *

consejero: uy, ya me estoy hartando de este trabajo , yo deberia estar sentado en ese trono, nesecito un plan para conseguirlo , ¿alguna sugerencia tontin?

tontin: ay,ya se ...cuando lo esten limpiando,sientate en el un segundo

consejero: (facepalm) ay pero como eres tonto , ¡quiero ser rey!

tontin: ¿porque?

consejero: ¿como que porque? ¡para gobernar!

tontin: ¿gobernar que?

consejero: creo que debo usar dibujitos

* * *

rey: oye , antes de que se me olvide, tengo una buena y mala noticia

principe: ¿cuales son?

rey: la buena es que vamos a dejar se ser un reino con pitufos pobres

principe: ¡exelente!

rey: la mala es que la princesa pitufina viene para aca

principe: ¿como eso puede ser una mala noticia?

rey: porque te casaras con ella

principe: ¿QUEEEE?

* * *

fortachon: esta moneda ha de valer mucho

resbaló con una caja y la moneda se le cayó , un soldado cerca de ahi la recogio y la vio

fortachon: capitan rastreador, ¿me devuelve eso?

rastreador: ¿de donde lo sacaste?

fortachon: me lo regalaron

rastreador: o lo robaste, ¡guardias! ¡arrestenlo!


	2. Chapter 2

fortachon: (en una celda) ¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡tengo derecho a un buen juicio!

rastreador: ya relajate, el consejero del rey te vera y decidira tu destino

fortachon: ¡el consejero! ¡todos los del pueblo lo odiamos! ¡le llamamos "el papanatas"!

rastreador: ¿como supieron? asi le decimos aqui , mira,de ser por mi , claro que te libero, pero tengo ordenes, ¿tu comprendes?

fortachon: ¿arrestas a alguien solo por tener una moneda?

rastreador: son ordenes, los plebeyos no tienen tanto dinero, mira, estaras bien, no tienes mala reputacion

fortachon: ¡no tengo reputacion!

rastreador: nunca dije lo contrario , solo espera un momento , primero tienen que saludar a la princesa

fortachon: la cara de sapo es escabeche

rastreador: ¿cara de...lo ignorare

* * *

rey: ¿porque no?

principe: porque no la amo

rey: ¿y?

principe: ¿como que y?

rey: mira,tampoco me parece justo, pero de otra forma,la reina no unificara nuestros reinos

principe:tiene que haber otra manera de salir de esta

rey: lo siento hijo,pero ya estamos bastante endeudados

principe: ella...ya ama a alguien mas..

rey: ¿enserio?¿quien?

principe: un tal...cor...Cortin Mesa de la Torre

rey: nunca habia oidi hablar de e...oye!, ¿no dijiste eso porque viste una cortina, luego una mesa y finalmente una torre?

principe: ehhhh...noooo

rey; bueno entonces...

"ejem"

rey: ¿que sucede? paje?

paje: si me permite interrumpir, la reina y la princesa estan aqui

rey: entonces hazlas pasar

paje: o´ra mismo

se puso enfrente de la puerta

paje: ¡SALE UNA REINA PASADA DE EDAD , ACOMPAÑADA DE PRINCESA ...

consejero: ¡basta! ¡estas presentando! ¡no vendiendo tamales!

rey: no seas aguafiestas,a mi me gusta ese modo de presentacion , le da estilo

consejero:¿porque pierdo mi tiempo?

reina: disculpe

rey: lo lamento nanny, mi consejero es muy estirado

consejero: oiga ..

reina: descuide , ¿recuerda a mi hija? la princesa pitufina

la princesa saludo con una sonrisa tan falsa como la del principe

principe: (en bajo) imagino que tampoco te gusta la idea de casarnos

princesa: no

reina: mi hija esta muy contenta

rey: el mio tambien

los dos se pellizcaron entre si para conservar la sonrisa

consejero: en fin, me encantaria ver el "cortejo" , pero tengo un juicio pendiente

princesa: ¿cual juicio?

consejero: nada que preocuparse princesa, un donadie vagabundo fue atrapado con una monead de oro

principe: ¿lo arrestan solo por tener una moneda?

consejero: el caso es que alguien como el jamas podria obtener algo como eso, seguro se gasto todo lo que tenia en sus ridiculos tatuajes de corazoncito

princesa: ¿QUE DIJISTE?

consejero: dije; el caso es que...

princesa: ¡no! ¿dijo tatuajes?

consejero: si

princesa: oiga , ¿el era gordo y le olian los pies?

consejero: bastante

princesa: nonononono, el no robo nada, yo se la di

consejero: ¿usted?

princesa: el me salvo de un ladron , y yo le di una moneda como agracedimiento , ¡exijo su liberacion inmediatamente!

consejero: lo siento,alteza, pero usted no tiene poder sobre mi

principe: yo lo ordeno

consejero: Usted aun no es rey , asi que tecnicmente no me manda, conpermiso

se retira con unos papeles en su mano

principe: al menos algo bueno saldra de esto, lo podremos despedir

princesa: no podemos dejar que le hagan malo al muchacho, es tan noble y gentil, fue tan lindo conmigo

principe: no te preocupes pitufina, yo le ayudo,puedo llegar al calabozo antes que ese

princesa: ire contigo...

reina: ¡pitufinaa! ¡te necesitan en la cocina para el banquete de tu boda!

pitufina: pero ...

principe: no te preocupes, yo lo ayudare, tu relajate

pitufina: gracias genio

* * *

fortachon: ¿y...a que hora dices que llega el consejero real...al que al parecer nadie obedece

rastreador: no ha de tardar

el principe baja corriendo

rastreador: (se inclina) alteza, ¿que lo trae por aqui?

genio: ¿donde esta el muchacho que atraparon con una moneda?

rastreador: es este,el que es bien feo

fortachon : ey

genio: quiero que lo suelten

rastreador: no se puede, usted no tiene esa autoridad

genio: aunque sea dejame vigilarlo yo , ¿eso si puedo?

rastreador: claro

genio: bien ahora fuera

el guardia se retiro

fortachon: y bien?

genio: calculo que si te condenan,que seguro lo haran, no durara mas de una semana..

fortachon: ¿una semana? ¡no!

genio: ..tal vez...te pueda ayudar a escapar

fortachon: ¿usted?

genio: si , espera aqui

se fue corriendo y unos minutos despues regreso con un traje lujoso

fortachon: ¿para que es?

genio: te lo voy a poner y fingiras ser un paje , entonces te saldras del castillo sin que te den cuenta , cubrete el tatuaje, o te veran

fortachon: buen plan

* * *

los dos estaban caminando por los pasillos , fortachon tenia un monton de curitas en ambos hombros para que no se notaran sus corazones

genio: por aqui ..

"¡ESCAPO!"

genio: ya nos cacharon

fortachon: ¿entonces que ...

genio: lo siento , pero tengo que ver lo que pasa en mi reino, sabre si vale la pena el sacrificio

fortachon: ¿a que te...

genio salto por la ventana de al lado , mientras los guardias iban hacia el

fortachon: ¡oye!

rastreador: alteza ¿vio donde fue fortachon?

fortachon: yo..¿que? ¿crees que soy...

rey: ¡hijo! ¿donde estabas?

fortachon: oigan yo no soy ...

un pitufo con traje exageradamente decorado con una flor en el gorro lo arrastro hacia su cuarto

"que horror, no puede ver a la princesa con esas fachas"


	3. Chapter 3

(afuera del castillo)

genio: ¡sii! ¡soy libre! ¡liibre! , al menos por unos dias, ahora buscare mi casa...creo que debi preguntarle donde vivia antes de embaucarlo , bueno, si el se casa con la princesa,yo ya no tendria que hacero, ademas sera tarde cuando descubran que el no soy yo

* * *

(en el cuarto del principe)

fortachon: yo no soy el principe

vanidoso: aja, y yo no soy el super guapo estilista real , ¿donde te hiciste esos horribles tatuajes?

fortachon: eso no le importa

vanidoso: los cubrire con una banditas para que no las vean, tiene que estar presentable con la princesa , ¿subiste de peso?

(se oyo que tocaron la puerta)

vanidoso: no esta presentable, uhg, usted apesta alteza

"soy yo,la princesa"

vanidoso: lo lamento,no puede pasar en este momento

pitufina: porfavor, necesito decirle algo urgente

vanidoso: lo siento señorita , esta en ropa interior

pitufina: ¿y eso que? , de niños nos bañaban en la misma tina

vanidoso: adelante

abre la puerta

fortachon: ¿TU?

pitufina: (besa a vanidoso) ahora ¿nos dejas solos?

vanidoso: deacuerdo

se retiro con una reverencia

pitufina: ¿como esta?

fortachon: bien,tengo un poco de frio por que estoy en paños menores,pero bien

pitufina: no tu, hablo del muchacho, el tatuado

fortachon: ¿ese? ..escapo

pitufina: menos mal , me hubiera destrozado que algo le pasara , fue tan lindo conmigo en las calles

fortachon: por cierto , ¿que hacias alla?

pitufina: vagar para ver a los del pueblo, siempre lo hago, lo hemos hecho juntos

fortachon: ah...si,ya me acorde

pitufina: te ves extraño hoy...¿subiste de peso?

fortachon: emm,si , digamos que es eso

pitufina: en fin, mama quiere que arreglemos todo para casarnos en dos semanas

fortachon: ¿hasta dos semanas? ¿no se puede adelantar?

pitufina : esperemos que no

* * *

(ala mañana siguiente )

genio: ahh, tube que dormir en un callejon

se paro y agarro una carretilla

genio: no se que tan bien planeado hice esto, poreso no debi improvisar

"hey fortachon"

genio: foetachon...que feo nombre

sastre: hey! fortachon! te hablo!

genio: ahg,ese es mi nombre entonces

sastre: hasme un favor y lleva mi tela a mi tiendita , te pagare

genio: ¿donde es?

sastre: que chistosito,has ido alli millones de veces

genio: ah...si..(en que me meti)


End file.
